I'm Super Mega Gay for You
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspidot, Pearlnet starting in chap. 5, high school/boarding school au Basically how they get together and the dating life. nsfw stuff starts in chap 10 to warn you!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper ambled down the hallway in between classes without much to do. She didn't want to hang in the dorm and like hell she would study if she didn't have any upcoming tests. Besides, she got plenty of studying done when she forced Peridot to hang out with her. The smarter girl didn't really seem to want to have much to do with her. It wasn't like they had much in common, just tutoring and school events.

There was a loud crash down the hall and Jasper sped off to see what had happened. She stopped in front of the doors to the dorm's showers. There was a sign put up that said, "Currently being cleaned."

A voice could be heard from inside, "Well, that was unproductive."

That was Peridot's voice. Jasper was immediately disappointed in herself to be so familiar with the nerd's voice. Ignoring the cleaning sign, she slipped into the showers. Looking around, she saw Peridot's things on the bench near the entrance and as she turned the corner, she spotted a bucket at the end of the long aisle of shower stalls.

Quietly as she could, Jasper crept up and decided to spy. And she was certainly happy she had because Peridot looked quite different than normal. Her hair was somehow managed to be messily pulled back into a little ponytail, her glasses were missing and she was wearing a skimpy tank top and shorts. She was kneeling on the floor with a large sponge and a spray bottle of chemicals.

Without thinking Jasper reached over, grabbed the removable shower head and blasted it on aiming straight at Peridot's ass.

Peridot screamed in surprise and jumped up. When she saw who it was, her face crunched up in anger. Jasper resisted the urge to aim the shower head at the other's chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Peridot complained.

Jasper shrugged, "It was supposed to be funny. You're such a buzzkill, Peri."

Suddenly, Peridot's eyes widened, "Crap, my phone!"

She dug into her pocket, checked her phone and sighed when it seemed to be working. She stuck it back into her pocket and grabbed the sponge off the floor.

"Sorry…" Jasper said quietly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm finished now," she answered as she dumped the bucket's remains down the drain.

Jasper followed Peri as she walked back to the entrance, where she put the cleaning supplies under the bench.

"I didn't know you were in charge of cleaning out the showers," Jasper spoke, trying to start a conversation.

"Mmmh, yeah," she answered passively as she went out the door and returned with the cleaning sign.

Peridot sighed heavily when she saw her thoroughly wet shorts.

Jasper scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, sorry agai-"

She immediately stopped talking when the other began to take off her shirt. Turning red, Jasper looked away quickly, "What are you doing?"

Peridot looked over at her perplexed, "I'm going to take a shower. What else would I possibly do when I take off my clothes here? In the showers?"

"Oh, right!" Jasper stood there, sheepishly looking down at her feet. She had plenty of practice showering around other girls but not one she actually found attractive. Goddamnit why did she like Peridot like this?

Peridot undressed and wrapped herself with a towel while Jasper continued to have a gay crisis situation turning away from her.

"I didn't take you for someone who would be respectful of nudity," Peridot mused.

"W-well, I know you don't like me, so I thought you wouldn't want me looking."

"How did you come to the conclusion I didn't like you?" she questioned as she collected her soaps and loofah.

"You don't?" Jasper turned around quickly in shock.

That was a definite mistake. Even though she was showing less skin in that large towel than her previous outfit, the fact that it would be so easy to just rip it off and shove Peridot up against the wall and…

Peridot blushed lightly, "What's that face for?"

Jasper quickly shook the dirty image out of her mind, "Nothing…"

Clearing her throat and picking up her things, Peridot headed over to a stall. Jasper politely stayed a distance away from the curtain for her own good.

The entrance door opened and Jasper peeked around the corner. It was Pearl.

"Peridot?" she called as she walked around to the stalls.

"Yes?" Peridot answered, sticking her head out from the stall.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized as she gave an awkward side glance to Jasper, "I was just curious if you were finished cleaning, yes?"

"Yes. Showers are all yours."

"Thank you," she smiled before turning back around to prep for her shower.

Peridot moved back into the stall, fixing the curtain closed.

"Peridot?" Jasper quietly inquired, trying to start a conversation so she wouldn't feel weird just standing outside her stall like some stalker.

"Mmh?"

"So, if you don't hate me, how come we don't hang out?" Jasper nervously asked once she heard the shower turn on.

"And do what exactly?" Peridot asked.

That shut Jasper up quick. It was obvious they were two different people, but she wanted desperately to just be with Peridot. I mean, sometimes it might just be a sexual reason but whenever she felt horrible about that she would look at that cute nerd's face and her heart would just melt. Was she just some love sick puppy or something?

Jasper tried quickly to come up with anything. Studying was an obvious answer but there was only so much of that she could handle before her head burst. And something like asking her to come to her football practice would probably result in Peridot being bored out of her mind. Going out to get something to eat? No. She could just see Peridot sitting there with a look of disgust on her face as Jasper ate like a pig.

"Damnit…" she murmured, clenching her fist.

Something poked her arm and she looked over. It was Pearl. In any other situation, Jasper would have made a snarky comment about her small boobs in that revealing towel, but Pearl leaned up and cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered.

"Ask her what she would like to do."

And with that, she backed off and headed for a stall.

Jasper swallowed harshly in embarrassment, but decided to take Pearl's advice.

"U-umm…what would you want to do?" she sheepishly questioned.

Peridot took a moment to reply, "Well, I'm pretty busy this weekend…but maybe you could help me in the greenhouses. You like dirt, right?"

"O-okay!"

Jasper was ecstatic. She was going to hang out with Peri, even if it was watering some stupid plants.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper looked down at her phone trying to decipher Peridot's directions to the greenhouse. She didn't really know where anything on campus was besides the sport fields.

It took awhile but she found the greenhouses which, to her surprise, were actually very big.

"There you are," Peridot was standing in front of one of the houses, "You're late."

Jasper jogged over with a smirk, "Aw, couldn't wait to see me?"

Peridot just stared at her for a moment before turning around and started to head down one of the paths away from greenhouses, "Try not to waste my time, Jasper. There's a lot to do."

"Oh…" Jasper's excitement deflated. Why had she expected this to be anything like a date? They were doing work.

At the end of the path there were a few stacks of bags of dirt.

"Can you help me get these in the first greenhouse?" Peridot asked.

"Of course," she grinned, flexing one of her arms, boastfully, "What do you think these are for?"

Jasper expected Peridot to be annoyed but she quietly stared at the muscles bulging before turning to a wheelbarrow.

"Put some in here," she ordered while gripping the handles.

"Okay."

Jasper easily picked up the bags and tossed them into the cart.

"We'll be putting them into this greenhouse," Peridot gestured toward the closest house, "I'll take these. You can carry them in by hand."

"Sure."

Of course, she would do manual labor for this cute nerd especially when it seemed that Peridot didn't seem to be completely disgusted by her unfeminine strength. Jasper picked up two large bags, threw them on her shoulder and followed Peridot, who surprisingly didn't seem to have too much trouble moving the heavy wheelbarrow. It kinda turned Jasper on to know that this puny nerd had some strength in her.

Within the hour, they had all the bags in the greenhouse. Peridot gave a huff of exhaustion before sitting on a small bench outside the door to the house. On the other hand, Jasper sprawled out on the grass nearby, happy that she could take a moment to just stare at that cute face.

After a minute, Peridot spoke up, "Thanks for helping me. That would have taken me all afternoon."

"No problem," she said, closing her eyes in relaxation, "I don't mind helping you."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Jasper could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, "…Well, you-uh-helped me out with that last math test."

"Did I now?"

"Yeah, remember it was last weekend?" she replied as she opened her eyes and sat up.

Jasper froze when she saw a evil little smirk on the girl's face, "You would have easily passed that test without my help. Why do keep asking me to tutor you when you already know the subject well enough?"

It took a minute for Jasper to recover from the way she was being stared at before she answered.

"I just- Well, I need to keep my GPA up to stay on the team…and you're really smart and stuff."

"You're smart, too. I've already taught you how to study properly so there's no reason to waste my time…unless there's another reason you want me around…Jasper?"

While her words were strong, Peridot didn't meet the other's eyes as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Jasper was glad she was already on the ground because this whole display was nearly giving her a heart attack. Why wouldn't Peridot realize what was going on? She was always so perceptive.

"W-well, I-uh-um- you're- I think you're-uh-pretty cool for a nerd…that's all."

Stupid. Just stupid. Jasper mentally smacked herself. She could always be smooth with other people, especially boys, but Peridot was different…so very different.

Peridot got up from her seat and walked over to the other, where she squatted down and finally made eye contact. It was obvious she was nervous, but she seemed to have plenty of courage as she spoke.

"Are you sure, Jasper?"

The way she said her name made Jasper's stomach flip. It was soft and breathy, unlike the way she normally talked.

"…Jasper?" she repeated, even softer.

That was it. Jasper couldn't take it another minute and she thrust herself toward Peridot, who instinctively, jerked back. She fell from her squatted position and was on her back with Jasper looming over her. The sight of Peridot sprawled out on the ground like that made Jasper completely overwhelmed with dirty thoughts. She immediately backed away and tried to think of things that grossed her out.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-uh- ah, jeez," Jasper sputtered.

Peridot sat up, a blush on her face, "It was my fault; sorry."

"N-no! I shouldn't have-uh-"

Jasper felt horrible about forcing herself on the girl. Who was she to assume that Peridot was gay, much less want her.

They sat there in silence for quite a while until Peridot broke it.

"So…" she said as though she was going to change the subject.

Jasper relaxed her death grip on the grass and managed to look at the other.

"So," she replied, helping the conversation move along to its inevitable path to rejection which she was well accustom to, being a big, rough and tough girl who looked horrible in dresses.

Peridot looked up to the sky, "So…you're super mega gay for me?"

Jasper was completely taken aback by the straight forward question and she sat there, broken and babbling, her face red with embarrassment.

Getting onto her knees, Peridot crawled over to the other. She leaned up and shyly pressed her lips to Jasper's cheek.

"W-what…?" Jasper sputtered.

"I'm super mega gay for you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, does that mean we can make out?" Jasper asked, after she managed to recover.

Peridot looked away, not wanting to show how flustered she was, "Theoretically speaking, yes."

Jasper wasn't one to ask twice when she was given something she wanted and she wanted this girl so bad. She took a breathe to calm herself, though. The last thing she wanted was to ruin it by rushing so she gently took Peridot's chin and pulled her in close. The look on her face was absolutely adorable. Peridot was so nervous and it was unlike her.

Suddenly, Jasper changed her mind. Peridot hadn't technically said yes in her own weird, little way and if she had really want to kiss, she wouldn't have gone for the cheek before. Jasper slid her hand up to cup the other's face and leaned in to instead place a small kiss on her cheek.

Peridot's nerves seemed to instantly evaporate. She hadn't expected Jasper to be so gentle with her. When it came to any interaction she had with other people, they always treated her harshly without much thought because she usually wasn't very emotional and expressive, which came off as rudeness. And any guy who had ever approached her always thought she was probably some secret sex maniac and just wanted to hook up. She was, of course, very gay and had no interest in the first place.

"How about we get up?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

"Was the dirt moving all we needed to do here?"

"Um, yeah," she answered, while taking Jasper's hand to help her up.

Jasper mentally cheered as she kept her grip on the other's hand even after she was fully standing.

Peridot arched her eyebrow at the hand holding hers and rolled her eyes, "Smooth, Jasper."

"Smooth af, girl," she smirked and used her free hand to flip her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Uh huh," she muttered as she twisted her hand so she could intertwine their fingers.

Jasper turned red and sputtered.

"Yup," Peridot chuckled, "You're definitely smooth."

Clearing her throat, Jasper changed the subject, "So, what are doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have to write a paper for AP English."

Jasper's face fell, "Oh…"

Peridot gave the hand in hers a slight squeeze, "You can come over. As long as you're not too bothersome I should be able to work."

"Okay," Jasper said with excitement.

"But first we need to take showers. My roommate won't appreciate how sweaty you are."

"But you like it?" Jasper teased.

"That's not the point," Peridot tried to say as flatly as possible, but failed slightly.

Trying her best to keep her arousal in check, Jasper lead the both of them back to the dorms. They showered in different buildings, fortunately for Jasper's sanity, and met back in front on Peridot's dorm where their fingers instantly intertwined again and Jasper sweetly placed a kiss on her new girlfriend's cheek.

They had never gone to either of their dorms to do their usual tutoring; they mostly used the library or some other place around campus. Unlike Jasper's rowdy dorm of jocks, the building Peridot lived in was quiet. Very quiet.

"Is there even anyone here?" Jasper wondered aloud as they walked up the stairs.

"The time between two to five is designated as silent study time."

"Designated? By who?" she asked as she opened the stairwell door for Peri.

Peridot stared at her in confused, "By everyone at the monthly meeting."

"Oh…That's what those monthly meetings are for? They just sneak in liquor and party."

She glared at Jasper, who held her hand up in defense, "I said THEY sneak it in and I definitely don't drink it. It's not in my meal plan."

"Oh. You must be very serious about becoming a professional athlete."

Jasper shook her head, "I actually want to own my own gym or something like that. Business classes are pretty interesting."

"Really? I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah, that's what most people say," Jasper frowned, "…Just some dumb, meaty jock."

"I never thought you were dumb. I'm sure your intelligence rivals mine in the broad spectrum."

Jasper blushed and tightened her grip on Peridot's hand, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Peridot stopped at a door, "This is it."

Jasper quickly memorized the door number before it was opened and they walked in. It was a very neat and bright, but first Jasper realized that they weren't alone. On the bed across the room was Pearl.

She sat straight up and stared hard at their obvious hand holding.

"Hey, Pearl," Peridot waved.

"Greeting,…you two." She gave a small smile before burying herself into a book.

Jasper never knew the two of them shared a room and now it made sense why Pearl had given her advice even though Jasper was usually a dick to her.

Peridot finally ended their hand connection as she went to get her books and her laptop.

"Where should I sit?" Jasper asked, politely.

"Wherever you want," she waved dismissively, caring more about trying to find a book.

Jasper grinned wickedly as she sat right against the headboard and stretched her legs out, taking up most of the small bed. When Peridot turned around with her gathered supplies, she was quite shocked. Maybe a little turned on. Not that she would admit it.

"And where, pray tell, will I sit?"

"Thought you'd ask that."

And with a cheeky grin, Jasper spread her legs wide. But to her surprise, Peridot put her things down on the bed far enough from the edge before simply climbing right up between the other's legs and putting her face mere inches from Jasper's.

"Hey there, cutie," Jasper whispered.

Pearl coughed loudly from the other side of the room.

Peridot leaned in quickly and gave Jasper a peck on the nose before she turned and took her seat between the other's strong legs. She leaned over and grabbed her things.

Jasper was more than happy to sit there and watch the other, typing away on her laptop, making these cute frustrated noises and most definitely watching her reactions when she would touch her.

Pearl could keep coughing all she wanted; Jasper was gonna keep kissing Peridot's soft, warm neck and hugging her close.


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot stood in front on the mirror currently surveying her new outfit.

"I think it looks perfect," Pearl appreciated, as she stood off to the side.

They had both gone out yesterday to shop for clothes which was something neither of them really did, especially together because Pearl liked sundresses and Peridot liked sweats. But since Jasper started going out with her, Peridot felt the need to try a little harder to make her girlfriend happy. Jasper had surprisingly bridged the gap between their varying differences quite easily. She was smart, tried to be attentive and she did her best to not say absolutely disgusting, raunchy things. But most importantly of all she had fully taken Pearl's advice to heart and asked Peridot constantly what she wanted and was completely selfless.

The outfit Peridot wound up picking out wasn't something cute or sexy because obviously Jasper enjoyed the lazy, nerd look, so why should she change that. Instead, Pearl and her found themselves in the workout section of the mall picking out running shorts and compression tank tops.

Peridot wasn't much for working out more than necessary to keep herself healthy and that quota was usually filled when she walked back and forth across campus and helped with dorm chores.

Today, she felt that needed to change though. Jasper had practice this afternoon and Peridot decided she would surprise her by going over to walk the track around the field. She'd kill two birds with one stone that way: romantically visit Jasper during her practice and try her hand at working out to keep up with the more muscular girl.

…But she couldn't help but be self conscious in the small, tight fitting clothes. She turned around to look at her backside in the mirror and cringed at her white, ghostly legs.

"Maybe I should have bought the yoga pants," she sighed.

"Nonsense," Pearl complained with vigor, "There are many people who enjoy a whiter, snowy complexion."

Peridot turned to look at her raising an eyebrow, "You constantly wear stockings, Pearl."

Pearl blushed lightly before turning around and walking off, "W-well, you look great, so go already."

A smile somehow found itself on Peridot's face, "Thank you, Pearl. Your help has meant a lot."

"…you're welcome," Pearl replied without turning around, still embarrassed.

Peridot grabbed her phone and key, sliding them in her pocket before she left the dorm and headed for the football field. It was sunny and warm, making her feel glad she decided to pick shorts.

Walking out onto the field, Peridot cupped her hand over her eyes to see through the glare of the sun as she tried to spot Jasper. It wasn't too hard to see her. Out of the all of girls, she was the largest as they all stood together talking. Peridot found herself swooning at the height difference and took a deep breath to relax. She walked over, trying to appear confident in her little outfit. Most of the other girls noticed her first and they just looked at her with confusion. Jasper was in the midst of some vulgar storytelling as the others laughed on. Peridot quietly waited among the throng as Jasper finally spat out the ending punchline, making everyone double over in laughter. They quickly dispersed when another player yelled from across the field making Peridot's presence blatant to her girlfriend who jumped in surprised.

"Peri!" Jasper smiled widely and pulled her into a hug, "How long were you standing there? You should have said something."

"You seemed busy with talking about penises," Peridot said with a deadpan.

Jasper blushed and looked down with a frown, "Oh, you heard that? The girls usually love a good story about phallic injuries and stuff. Feminine empowerment…?"

"Those two things aren't related," Peridot sighed, but still leaned up to Jasper and kissed her on the corner on the mouth. They still hadn't had their first real kiss, but Jasper never seemed to push the issue that Peridot somewhat neglected the physical part of their relationship.

There was a whistle and whooping from the other side of the field.

"Destroy her, Jasper!"

Jasper laughed and yelled out, "Shut it, Garnet!"

Peridot turned completely red in the face and, worse enough, Jasper decided to take that moment to notice her girlfriend's getup.

"Damn, babe. You look hot- I mean," she coughed, "Those clothes look nice on you."

Fidgeting, Peridot looked Jasper in the eyes, "Thanks…I'm gonna go walk the track, now."

She proceeded to awkwardly walk away, leaving a horny Jasper on the field. When practice started, Jasper had a very hard time concentrating knowing that a few yards away, Peridot was showing off that cute, little figure of hers. Jasper was definitely going to have to sum up the courage to talk to Peridot about their sexual relationship and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot laid out on her bed, groaning.

"That was a completely horrible idea."

Yeah, she had gotten Jasper's attention by going to her practice, but now her legs were cramped up and she was confined to her bed for these last few hours.

Pearl nervously sat next to her arranging a heating pad for her roommate. She really couldn't figure out what to say to comfort her friend, so when there was a knock on the door, she shot up happy to have something else to do.

She opened the door slightly to see Jasper standing there with a goofy grin that fell quickly at the sight of Pearl.

"Is Peri here?" she awkwardly asked.

Pearl huffed at not being properly greeted, but answered, "Yes, come on in."

Peridot was quick to shove the heating pad under the pillows as she sat up and tried to look normal.

Jasper walked in briskly, pushing Pearl aside in her excited rush, "Hey, babe. How you doing?"

"Fine," she lied.

"Umm…" she fidgeted, "Could I talk to you about something?" she gave Pearl a glance, "Privately."

"Sure," Peridot nodded, having a good idea what it was about.

"You wanna-uh-go take a walk?" Jasper asked still eyeing Pearl, embarrassed.

Well, shit. Peridot was already having trouble sitting up, there was no way she was going to get up and walk. She didn't want to worry Jasper about something that would heal quickly.

Pearl came to the rescue as she grabbed the filled laundry bag she had been planning to clean anyway, "It's alright. You two can stay here while I do laundry."

"Oh, Okay," Jasper peeped out.

Pearl left quickly with a blush staining her cheeks.

Peridot would definitely pay Pearl back for her help. She knew the girl had a great deal of anxiety issues about doing things on a certain schedule.

Jasper obliviously plopped down next to Peri, who expected a kiss but instead got a very quiet, withdrawn Jasper.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about-uh-…"

She had started out strong, but it immediately faded when she got a look at those strong eyes staring her down. Peridot was more imposing than she realized.

"Yes?" Peridot prodded.

"Do you-um- wanna…you know…?" That was not the way she had planned to ask. It sounded so childish and not to mention insensitive to Peridot and her nervousness to get physical.

"Are you asking about having sex with me?" she asked, knowingly.

Jasper's eyes went wide, "No-no! I-well, maybe. I mean I just wanted to make out a little-um-…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for a normal bodily function?"

"Um…I…" she muttered, her face red.

Peridot took a deep breath. She knew this had been coming for a while now. It wasn't like she didn't want to; she was just a bit nervous since she was a virgin. And the fact that no one had ever been nice to her about this kind of stuff. Despite Jasper being so brash about sexuality, she was currently sitting in front of her looking like the one who was the virgin. Speaking of which…

"How many people have you been with?" Peridot asked, abruptly.

Jasper turned redder than she already was and began to babble again, "Well, I've never-uh-there was this one guy-but it was just so he would do something for me- not that I would sell myself out like that! It was just a hand job! um-oh and that one time at a party I played spin the bottle and-uh- well it was just kissing and-um-well, I- she wasn't even that hot- that's it though, can you please talk now so I can stop making a complete fool out of myself?"

Peridot just stared at her for a few moment before cracking a smile, "You really like me, don't you?"

"Oh my gosh, yesssssss…" she rushed, staring at that cute face and wanting to smash hers into it.

"Okay."

"Okay what?!" Jasper clamored, as she grabbed at the blanket on the bed.

"We can make out," she explained as calmly as she could.

Jasper was quick to move in for the kill, but paused with an inch between their lips, "You sure?"

Peridot answered by leaning forward and starting the kiss. It was hot and fast paced and messy- very messy. Neither of them had much experience with kissing, so saliva was everywhere and teeth were clinking, but it didn't really matter. They both enjoyed it this way quite a lot.

After about three minutes, it became hard for them to catch their breath and they pulled apart.

"Damn…" Jasper sighed, happily.

Peridot couldn't help but smile a bit. It had been less of a big deal than she thought it was. It had been good. But the moment was suddenly over when she remembered her sore legs as they gave a small spasm.

Roused from her stupor by the bed moving, Jasper looked over to see her girlfriend rubbing her leg. She wore a pained expression.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, scooting closer to hold her leg, "Did I lean on your leg when we were…kissing?"

They both blushed.

"I'm fine," Peridot reassured.

"What's that?" she pointed at the pillows.

Much to Peridot's dismay, their previous activities had made the heating pad slide out of its hiding place. It didn't take too long for the athlete, who was accustom to injuries, to see what was going on.

"It's nothing serious," Peri tried to explain, but Jasper wasn't having any of it. She grabbed the the girl's small hips and helped her lay out on the bed.

"J-jasper!" she shouted when her girlfriend began to massage her upper thighs.

"Ssh! Nurse Jasper is here to take care of you," she grinned widely and gave a wink.

Pearl, on the other hand, was having a horrible time down in the laundry room. Amethyst was currently sitting on her machine, joking to her about random things and laughing obnoxiously.

"Please, get off my machine, Amethyst. It completed it's cycle five minutes ago."

"What? You afraid it's gonna grow mold on it after a couple minutes. Come on, we never hang out."

Pearl huffed in anger, "There's a reason for that."

"Aw, quit being grumpy, P."

She had enough. With her fist balled up, she yelled into Amethyst's face, "Get off the machine!"

Suddenly, arms stretched out from behind her and picked up Amethyst. Pearl spun around to see a very tall girl with a dark complexion, afro and large sunglasses, who was currently putting Ame back down on the ground.

Turning red in complete embarrassment, Pearl just stood there as she watched the other two converse.

"What have I told you, Amethyst?"

Ame rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "It's not my fault P is such a wiener."

The tall girl just stared down at the other, her facial expression blank as she waited.

Amethyst sighed, "Whatever…I'm sorry."

Pearl only looked at Ame in surprise for a moment before returning her gaze to the other because even though the girl apologizing was a miracle in itself, the fact that someone had the ability to make her do it was amazing.

"Let's just get going already," Ame complained, embarrassed.

The two of them turned to the exit and just before they left the tall girl turned and spoke straight to Pearl.

"I'm Garnet, by the way."

Pearl was too overwhelmed to say anything in return.

After they left, Pearl shakily unloaded her clothes into the dryer and managed to press the started button before having to sit down. Her chest was tight and she was unsure of why she felt this way suddenly. She sat there trying to sort through her thoughts until the dryer buzzed loudly, making her jump.

As she folded her clothes, she shook off the feelings and concluded that she was just infatuated because the girl was just a bit too pretty and Pearl was jealous of it.

She carried her clothes back up to the room and in her busy thoughts she completely forgot that she had left to give her friend privacy. So she opened the door to see something that she never wanted to.

Jasper was positioned between the other's legs and she was grabbing at Peridot's hips. The couple looked over in confusion when Pearl gave a loud shriek.

It was then that Pearl realized the scene wasn't as vile as she thought it was. They were both fully clothed and there seemed nothing sexual about their physical contact.

Peridot spoke up, "Relax, Pearl. She's just helping with my legs."

The blood that had rushed away from her face in horror returned with a vengeance as Pearl tried to form words, "R-right…sorry, I should have knocked."

Peridot watched her roommate, perplexed. She was acting weird, even for her. But when Jasper pressed against her leg, she lost any thought process. She'd have to ask Pearl later because her girlfriend was one hell of a physical therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper nervously pressed the call button on her phone. This week had been full of tests and studying so she hadn't gotten to see her girlfriend for awhile. They mostly texted and now because of that Jasper was a bit of a nervous wreck. It had taken a long time for her to get used to having a girlfriend and now it felt like she was doing it all over again.

"What?" Peridot's voice came from the phone.

Jasper turned red, "Uh, hi."

Silence.

"Did you need something?" Peridot asked with a bit of annoyance. She was obviously doing something on the other end of the phone.

"Oh! You sound busy. Sorry-uh-I'll call you later."

She was about to hang up when-

"Wait, Jasp…I'm not busy. Is there something you needed?"

"Um…you?"

Embarrassed silence came from both sides of the conversation.

"Sure…" Peridot answered awkwardly.

Jasper was, once again for the millionth, confused by her phrasing, "What?"

"How about you come over?…Pearl won't be here until late."

"Okay!" she nearly screamed into the phone with excitement.

"'kay.."

Peridot hung up.

It was then that Jasper suddenly realized the implications that had been set forth with Peridot's comment. They were going to be alone. Together. With no chance of being interrupted. Oh. My. God.

Jasper felt like she was having a heart attack. Were they gonna end up doing it? Should she buy some romantic gift? Should she change her outfit? Oh, god, she should definitely shave.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Peridot. She quickly answered.

"Uh, hi?"

"Stop freaking out. We're not having sexual relations. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Oh…"

Jasper couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend knew her all too well. …But, wait. What did the phrase "right now" imply? Was there still a chance? Did Peridot want her to woo her or something?

She could hear Peridot sigh heavily through the phone, "Just come over already, Jasp. Stop thinking too much. It drives me insane."

Insane?

"Do you wanna breakup then?" Jasper whined loudly.

"What? What the hell are you-"

"Well, if I make you insane…? I don't wanna do that!"

"I enjoy insanity, Jasper," Peridot calmly stated, "…Just in small doses, so get over here before you pop a blood vessel. I'm worried about your health."

"O-okay-um-yeah."

They hung up.

Peridot's comments still, unfortunately, didn't completely reach all the way home with Jasper as she literally tore apart her closet looking for something to wear. She had never gone through this before. She never cared about what she looked like; if she had a stain on her shirt or whatever. It never mattered until she started dating Peridot. She wanted to look good for the girl; to look presentable and not a sloppy mess.

Suddenly, the door opened and her roommate, Garnet, walked in.

"Woah," she appraised Jasper's ruined closet, "That…is a big mess."

Jasper grew flustered. She usually tried to hide her overwhelmingly craziness when it came to Peridot.

"Well…I was trying to find something," she lied.

Garnet looked her up and down.

"You have a date."

Jasper turned red, "What?! N-no."

"I can read your mind, Jasper."

"No, you can't," she snorted, "Mind reading ain't real."

Garnet shrugged and then picked up a shirt from a pile of clothes.

"You should wear this one."

Jasper furrowed her eyebrows, "But it's so big on me. I'd rather wear a shirt that shows off 'the show,' know what I mean?"

"Muscles aren't everything," she said simply and walked over to her bed.

"Well, what about my brain?" Jasper playfully shot back.

"Not a muscle," she said from behind a book she was now reading.

"…whatever," Jasper awkwardly replied.

After much fussing, Jasper somehow managed to get to Peridot's dorm within the hour…and she wore the shirt Garnet had suggested. Garnet was never wrong about anything really, but that was probably because she chose not to talk that much.

Jasper nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Peridot yelled.

Opening the door, Jasper was met with the strong smell of food and surprising darkness.

The one source of light was from a small tv on the floor in front of the end of Peridot's bed. Said girl was sitting in front of it with a controller in her hands. Jasper stared in wonder at her girlfriend's appearance. She had just spend the last hour trying to look good and here was her girl, sitting on the floor in an old shirt and shorts with stains all over them. Her hair was an uncombed mess and her face a littered with crumbs and food stains.

"What?" Peridot asked as she paused her game and looked up.

Jasper just continued to stare, wide-eyed.

Looking down at herself, Peridot chuckled, "Sorry, I was too busy with the game to clean up."

"You…you look-"

"Yeah, yeah. I look like a mess."

Jasper shook her head, "You look really beautiful."

Peridot turned a deep shade of red at the compliment, "Um, thanks."

Continuing to keep her eyes steady on the girl, Jasper walked over and sat down next to her. She then leaned in and kissed Peridot passionately, not caring if she got a messy face from it. Peridot didn't take long to join in and kiss her back, but when she felt a hand running down her back and squeezing her butt she moved away.

"Jeez, Jasp. You really must have missed me."

"Yeah…" she said with a slight whine.

"Well, I missed you too, but don't distract me from my game, okay? I only get to play when Pearl isn't here."

"Oh… so that's why you said you weren't in the mood."

Without a word, Peridot climbed over into Jasper's lap before turning the game back on.

Jasper watched the game with partially interested until her girlfriend explained it more. Peridot was always a lot more patient with this dork than with other people and Jasper was very happy about that.

The hours ticked by and eventually Jasper somehow ended up with a controller and was doing her best at playing along.

"No, you have to go the other way, Jasper," she complained.

"Sorry."

Peridot huffed as she leaned back into Jasper.

"Your shirt is really comfy," Peridot off-handily said as she shut her eyes for a moment to relax them.

Jasper stared down in confusion. Well, shit. Garnet was right, again.

She took the moment to kiss the top of the smaller girl's head, who moaned contently at the attention.

Abruptly, something started to buzz next to them and Peridot's eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit. What time is it?"

She grabbed her buzzing phone and the look on her face turned to absolute horror. Before she could get up, the door to the room opened and the light turned on.

It was only then that Jasper could see the complete mess that littered the floor. There were empty bags of snacks, cans of soda, pizza boxes and video game merchandise all over the floor. And then she looked up, there was a very upset looking Pearl in the doorway.

"What. The. Hell. Peridot." she gritted out between her teeth.

Peridot quickly got up, "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and…"

Pearl took a step back before she shut the door.

Her muffled voice could be heard from outside, "I'm going out for a walk. It better be clean when I come back."

The couple made a mad dash to clean up everything and prayed that Pearl wasn't going to give them an hour long speech about cleanliness when she got back.


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl stomped down the hallway, angrily. But after she realized how she was acting, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Messes were hard for her. She had told that to Peridot from the beginning, but Pearl shouldn't have gotten so mad at her roommate. It was natural to make messes; to be messy. Pearl wasn't normal…she was abnormal. She was strange.

Gripping the fabric at her chest, she continued to walk down the hall and to the outside. The fresh air calmed her slightly, but it usually took awhile for her to calm down fully. She always had to have everything perfect. Her compulsions always rising above everything else. It was such a hassle all the time and she never had any friends because it.

The only reason she had become such good friends with Peridot is because of the roommate agreement that she had made to "get to know each other". She had tried to make it look like a more casual thing, just to help them move in with each other, but every time she would read it over, it was like seeing all her symptoms written down on paper. All she wanted to was be able to ball up all her problems, like she would the paper, and throw it in the garbage.

Finding a bench out near one of the walkways, she sat down to relax. The sun was setting and it was quiet. She cried for a few minutes. After she let it all out, she just continued to sit there, pulling up her feet and bringing her knees to her chest.

By the time she felt like going back, it was dark and the air was chilly as she stood up. She fixed her outfit before walking back along the path.

She noticed someone walking down the path toward her. She would have been fine with passing by anyone but the person that was heading for her. It was Garnet. And she was even more imposing than last time. I mean, who wore sunglasses in the dark? It surprisingly looked cool rather than how stupid it actually was supposed to.

Keeping her head down, Pearl picked up speed and moved to the edge of the path as they started to pass one another.

"Hey," Garnet called as she stopped a few feet before passing.

Her voice was loud and booming. There was no way that Pearl could just move along as though she had heard nothing. She stopped her steps and cleared her throat as she forced back up her wall of confidence.

"Good evening, Garnet. Is there something you need?" she asked, trying to move along the unwanted conversation.

"Yes, where is the dorm where a 'Peridot' lives? I am, havin' trouble finding it."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. She knew Peridot?

"Um, the dorm is this way," Pearl pointed in the direction she had been going.

"Ah, thanks."

They both stood there for a moment as Pearl just stared stupidly at the other. She couldn't help but notice again how beautiful Garnet was.

"Do you know her room number?"

Pearl was taken aback by the question. Of course, she knew the number! But talking to this tall girl was taking a lot out of her, so she said the most idiotic thing she probably ever had.

"Yes, I room with her. I was just heading back, so I can take you right there."

Garnet nodded and then they started to walk there together.

Pearl inwardly groaned. Why did she always have to do this? She was incapable of lying, of doing anything that was in her interest and for her own comfort. Her parents had always been so strict with her. Especially when it came to her introverted personality. 'Be polite.' 'Make sure to network, you'll be able to get a better job.' 'Talk to people.' She felt such guilt when she didn't follow these rules.

Right now, Pearl just wanted to be alone. Just wanted to go back to when she was five and she was a playful, happy child without a care. She remembered her grandmother's house. When she was there, she was allowed to be as messy as she wanted. Pearl smiled at the memories of her visits.

When she was dropped off, her parents would remind of her all the things she should do to be perfect. But then once they left, her grandma Rose would give her a big hug and tell her that in her house she can do anything. Pearl was always so happy to hear that. The two of them would run down the hall to the guest room where Rose had a wardrobe of clothes for Pearl to wear so that her normal clothes would be clean for when she left to go home. They would paint and bake, getting flour absolutely everywhere, and they would play outside in the mud. Then they would, of course, get cleaned up, but not like how she did back at her house. Rose would get the soap bubbles everywhere and it made Pearl laugh until she was in tears.

But everything changed when she turned ten and her grandmother died suddenly. Pearl never thought she would ever stop crying, that she would ever smile again. And she supposed that she never did truly smile since Rose.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the front doors to the dorm were opened before she mindlessly reached out. Pearl looked up, remembering what was going on and that Garnet had come here with her.

She did her best to hide her blush as she nodded in thanks to the other for opening the door for her since words escaped her at the moment.

Garnet's footsteps thunked behind her as Pearl headed up the stairs. When they reached the door, Pearl hoped the two in there had managed to clean up by now. With Jasper being there, she didn't put her hopes high as she opened the door.

The couple was quietly sitting on Peridot's bed and they looked over at the intrusion. Pearl noticed that Jasper gave her a different gaze than normal to which she simply looked away, not wanting to deal with the brute right now.

"Garnet?!" Jasper asked in surprise, jumping up, "What are you doing here, dude?" she turned to Peri, "This is Garnet, Peridot."

"Howdy….It's curfew in twenty minutes," she answered simply.

"Oh, damn. I didn't realize. Thanks, bro."

Garnet gave a grunt before turning on her heel and leaving without saying goodbye.

"Well, I better go, babe," Jasper frowned before leaning in and kissing Peridot deeply.

This time Pearl could care less about the PDA. Her mind was still reeling in memories and the sight of love and affection actually made her kind of happy. Just because she was miserable, didn't mean that others had to be, even Jasper.

The two broke up the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for second before Jasper reluctantly let go.

"Bye, cutie," she waved at an embarrassed Peri, then passing Pearl she muttered, "uh-bye-sorry."

Jasper shut the door behind her. The two roommates could hear the girl's footsteps pounding down the hallway.

"Garnet, wait up!" came Jasper's yell.

"Shut up!" someone screamed in the dorm.

"Sorry!"

"Sssssshut up!"

Then, there was silence. Pearl gave a heavy sigh as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Peridot said suddenly.

Pearl's head shot up.

"I should have paid attention to the time better," she continued.

"It's fine," Pearl waved off.

Peridot could easily tell it was not. She knew her roommate and about the many things that bothered her.

"I told Jasper."

Pearl looked up with a faked confusion, "Told her what? What are you talking about?"

The question melted into silence as Peridot looked at her with a knowing expression. These conversations had happened a few times before. Usually the tense quiet after Peridot admitted she knew about things would turn into a normal quiet and it would be as though the conversation never happened, but today for some reason it was different.

Normally, the fact that Peridot seemed sad and alone, like her, made her feel horrible for thinking that her situation was really that bad; that she deserved attention more than someone else. Right now, Pearl felt so different. Seeing Peridot in the arms of someone who made her feel happy…she wanted that, too…someone to care.

Before she even realized, tears were dripping down her cheeks as the pain ached in her chest. Peridot walked over and sat next to her. Neither of them expected it, but Pearl instantly latched onto the other to gain some form of comfort.

Peridot awkwardly reached around the girl in a hug and lightly patted her back. Her cries became vocal now as she finally let her walls fully down for the first time.

The two remained like this for a long time until Pearl drifted off to sleep, exhausted. Peridot put her to bed before turning in herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The awkwardness that hung in the air couldn't be helped that morning. Pearl had actually cried in front of someone and to her that was not very polite and from the fact that Peridot still hadn't looked her in the eye made her know that it made the other uncomfortable. But they both had early classes and they headed out without a chance to properly talk.

This time Pearl sat in the back of the class for once. She wasn't up to being the teacher's pet today, physically or emotionally. After the sun made it's way up high into the sky from behind the passing rain clouds, class was finally over. Pearl gathered up her things and quickly exited, ignoring her usual chats with the teacher and other smart students.

She just felt like being a rebel today and grimaced at that thought. Had last time opened a flood gate? There was no way this was going to end well. She should just go back to the dorm. There weren't anymore classes for her today and in her room what was the worst she could do? Unfold her socks?

Yes. Heading back and avoiding people for now would be the best option. But she had the misfortune of running into the worst possible people. Some football players. Pearl kept her head down and sped away, but they easily caught up.

"Hey, there, nerd boat."

Pearl bit her tongue because she suddenly wanted to actually talk back in a very rude way.

"What? You ain't talking today?" another one asked in a fake mope.

She tried to walk faster, finding her hands were gripped into fists now.

"Aww, you having a bad day?"

Another one of the laughed, "I bet she is. Hey, how about you take a load off."

And with that, the jock shoved her off the path where she fell into the grass and mud that had collected from the rain earlier in the morning. Her tea length dress pushed itself up and mostly the bottom half of it got muddy.

"Ow," she hissed grabbing her elbow which she had been forced to use to break her fall.

"Aww," the girl mocked, "You got your pretty dress ruined."

The jock bent down with a pout while the others laughed from the sidelines.

"Let me help you with that," she grabbed at some of the mud on the ground before wiping it on Pearl's dress, "Oops, I think I just made it worse!"

That was it. Pearl was used to these sort of encounters especially when she was much younger, but today was the wrong day for anyone to mess with her. She wasn't just going to sit there and ignore their taunts like a good little girl.

Without thinking, Pearl raked her fingers through the mud and grass before picking up handful and shoved it right into the bully's face. The other's gasped and one of them commented something along the lines of "white bitch is insane."

But Pearl couldn't focus on much when the jock in front of her had the angriest face plastered behind the fresh coat of mud.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, now," she yelled as she pulled back her arm readying for a punch.

Pearl's brain started to work more logically and it was screaming at her to get the pepper spray in her purse. She was quick to use it, not really caring too much about aim. To her complete surprise, it worked as the attacker screamed and grabbed her face.

Sitting there stunned, Pearl watched as the other football players tried to help their injured teammate or they just stood there completely terrified. After a minute, she was able to get up and was met with a group of scared faces since she was still gripping the spray. God damn, did she feel superior. She had always thought it wouldn't feel good. That she would feel guilty, like she did with everything that broke the rules, but it felt pretty good to do something bad.

Looking down at her dirty dress, she saw a big rip in the middle of the skirt. Pushing off those stupid thoughts about stitching it up and pretreating the stains, she grabbed the hole and tore off the bottom part of the dress, changing the tea length to a mini skirt length. She could care less about showing her thighs as she balled up the fabric and threw it at the now heavily crying jock from the pepper.

Pearl picked up her things and rushed off back to the dorm in a light jog. She found herself smiling and when she reached the front doors, she laughed, bittersweetly, as she wonders if those jocks would even tell any faculty to get her punished. Probably not.

She entered her room and saw that Peridot was there…with Jasper…and Garnet. In any other situation, she would have been completely embarrassed, but not today.

"What the hell happened, Pearl?!" Peridot shouted in worry as she got up.

Pearl shrugged nonchalantly, "Got into a fight."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Peridot asked as she grabbed at the girl's bleeding arm, "Let me get the first aid kit."

"Who the fuck did you fight?" Jasper questioned with uncharacteristic concern.

"Football player," she said flatly, as she turned her attention to Peri, who was forcing her to sit down.

Jasper sighed in annoyance, "Jesus, how many times do I have to tell Ruby to quit beating up nerds?"

Suddenly, Jasper's phone went off and she picked it quickly.

"Ruby, what the hell did I tell you?!" she screamed into the phone.

In the quiet of the room, Ruby's loud response could be heard by all of them.

"I'm sooooorrrry," she wailed in pain, "I'll listen to you from now on!"

Jasper furrowed her brow in confusion, "…What?"

"I said I was sorry! Oooowww."

Pulling the phone from her ear, she stared at it. When and how did Ruby become a total baby?

Pearl spoke up, trying not to sound so proud, but failed utterly, "I pepper sprayed the bitch."

Peridot and Jasper looked at her in shock.

"Damn. White girls," Garnet said.

Pearl didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or insult, but she found herself blushing anyway.

Jasper got back on the phone, "Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson even if it was with getting maced."

Peridot interjected, "Not the same thing, Jasp."

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, "How'd you find out? Is she there?"

"…Yes," she anxiously replied.

"Tell her…I'm sorry…she's like a total bad-ass! Respect!"

Jasper smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Should I tell her you think she's hot?"

"What?! I ain't gay! Suck my dick!"

The phone clicked as Ruby hung up.

The attention immediately turned back to Pearl, who still looked like a mess and had no present plans to fix that. Today, dirt made her happy. Very happy.

"What?" she inquired with an odd sort of smile on her face.

"Did you hit your head?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Peridot got up from beside Pearl, "I'm gonna get some ice from the school store for your arm. I'll be right back, okay?"

Pearl nodded.

"Wait," Jasper whined, "I wanna go with you, babe."

Peridot sighed as she grabbed her wallet, "Fine, whatever."

Jasper grinned and took her girlfriend's hand as they left.

Well, shit. Pearl sat there looking across the room at Garnet who was sitting on Peridot's bed.

"Sup," Garnet stated in response to the girl's stare.

Pearl was surprised at how much calmer she felt around the very imposing Garnet, now. I mean, after a fight where she almost got her face punched in, this was nothing. Then, she got a look at herself in the mirror and got a bit flustered. Her hair was a mess and she had mud splattered everywhere.

"I think you look, cool," Garnet stated.

"Oh," Pearl perked up,"T-thank you."

Then, Pearl noticed a bunch of cards laid out on Peridot's bed and got up to look, "What are those?"

"Tarot cards."

"Oh, they're very pretty."

"Would you like a reading?"

Pearl always thought magic and things of that sort didn't have much merit…but thinking about it now she supposed, for fun, it had a place.

"Um, okay. What do I do?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Garnet collected up the cards and handed them to her.

"Shuffle them."

"Oh, okay," Pearl blushed as she struggled to mix the large cards in her slim hands.

"How about a one card draw?" Garnet asked once she had the cards back.

"Okay," Pearl repeated as she tried to stay up to speed on a subject she knew nothing about.

Garnet placed the deck on the bed before swiftly getting up to turn off the lights and then sitting back down. Soft light from the cloudy day filtered in through the window, creating a more mysterious mood.

"Now, cut the deck."

Pearl stopped herself from saying okay again and simply nodded as she took the top part of the deck and put it underneath the other cards.

"Now, pick your card."

Pearl drew the top card and flipped it over. The card had a beautiful painting of a chalice.

Garnet gave a small smile, "The Ace of Cups."

"Is that a good card?" Pearl asked with a bit of excitement.

"Yes. It means that good things will come to you…Perhaps the beginning of happiness…Love."

"Oh! Really?"

The fortune, no matter how fanciful, brought her comfort. Realizing that she had been staring at Garnet for the past minute, she turned away. She always found it difficult to figure out whether she stared too long with people who wore sunglasses. There was no way to see the other's expressions.

"Um…" Pearl started.

"You want to ask me why I wear these glasses all the time?"

Pearl blushed, "W-well, I kinda wondered if you can actually see properly in the dark or not."

"They are only tinted one way. I can see fine in the dark."

"Oh," Pearl chuckled, "So you can look cool at night without bumping into a wall?"

"The cool part was an, 'unforeseen' side effect."

Pearl slapped at the air as she found herself laughing hard at the stupid joke, something she would have never done before. But then she quieted down as her brain connected the dots of the conversation.

"So you, uh, don't want people to see your eyes?" she asked delicately.

"I'm fine wit it. It bothers other people though."

Pearl frowned, "You shouldn't cover it up because of others."

Garnet shrugged, "I look cool anyway."

Crossing her arms, Pearl huffed.

"…Do you want to see?"

Pearl looked over in surprise. While she was curious, she didn't know if seeing something so personal would make her feel different toward the girl in a good or bad way.

Garnet took the other's lack of refusal as a yes and took off her glasses.

Pearl just stared for the longest time as she finally was able to see the other gaze back. It was overpowering to say the least. Garnet had a mostly normal appearance aside from the apparent blindness in her left eye. It was gray and milky compared to her other eye that was a deep brown.

"Wow…" Pearl whispered.

Garnet returned the glasses back to her face quicker than the other wanted, but Pearl respected the fact that she even got the chance to see it. Something dawned on her then.

"Wait, how do you play football without depth perception?"

"I like to tackle people, not throw the ball."

"Oh, right," Pearl blushed as she tried to remember what she knew about sports.

The door to the room opened and the lights flicked on.

"Now, what's going on in here?" Jasper teased.

Peridot lightly slapped his girlfriend's side before moving over to Pearl with the ice she bought.

"Oh, thank you, Peridot," she smiled as she took the ice.

The bright smile took Peri by surprise, "Y-you're welcome."

They all piled onto small bed together and started talking. Peridot was happy that Pearl seemed to be feeling better. She could plainly see, with her addiction to shooting video games, the connection between violence and releasing stress. And at least that poor girl, Ruby, was feeling better according to the constant stream of pings coming from Jasper's cell.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked as she saw her roommate getting ready to leave. Normally, Peridot stayed in on Saturday mornings.

"Jasper has a game,"

"Oh, you're going to watch? That's sweet."

Peridot grumpily replied, "Yeah, she wouldn't shut up until I said I would go."

"Well, it seems very important to her."

"She thinks it's romantic,"

"I do suppose sports exemplifies a more civilized form of war. She wants to be your knight in shining armor."

Peridot blushed slightly, not having thought of that before.

"…so, it's a football game, yes?" Pearl asked, looking away.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Perhaps it would be interesting to watch," she said, trying to seem casual, but when she looked up, Peri was smirking at her, knowingly.

"Well, let's get going."

Pearl scowled a bit, hating the face that Peridot continued to make, but she got up and grabbed her purse and a bottle of water.

Peridot was astonished at the girl's only five second mirror check because it usually lasted an hour. Every so often there was some compulsion that Pearl would now seemingly overcome without thinking about it. This poor girl was definitely distracted with being lovestruck on Garnet. Ever since the night the two had been left alone, they started to text. And while it was nice to see Pearl all smiley, Peridot did not appreciate the girl's squawking laughter about a funny pic Garnet sent her during study time.

Pearl was very anxious when they finally sat down in the bleachers. She wondered if Garnet would see her and more so realize that she was here on her own accord rather than just helping Peridot struggle through boredom.

As the game started, Pearl tugged at her sweater and wished she had taken a minute to evaluate the weather before she went out. With the heat beating down on her and the metal bleachers shining, she was becoming sweaty. Pearl would have gladly taken off the sweater if she would have remembered to put on something appropriate underneath. She only had on the thin fabric of a tank top and no bra because she could get away without the support under a chunky sweater…There wasn't much to support anyhow. But she did her best to pay attention to the game, glad that she had brought some water.

"Damn, she's sexy," Peridot mumbled under her breath.

Pearl couldn't help but laugh, "And you didn't want to come."

"Shut up," she snapped when she realized what she had said out loud, "What about you?"

As if on cue, the loud smacks of the players hitting each other could be heard and Pearl stiffened. She couldn't help but look at Garnet who was grabbing at her opponent and managing to keep her ground.

"We have to face it, Pearl," Peridot sighed, "We have huge lady boners for sweaty football players."

Outraged, Pearl stood up and yelled, "I-I'm not gay!"

Someone behind her called out, "Thanks for sharing, but sit down. We wanna watch the game, not your gay ass."

Pearl glared daggers at the random girl as she sat down.

"I'm not gay," she said much more calmly, fixing her clothes to lay neatly.

"You sure?" Peridot asked with tact.

Pearl looked down at her hands which were currently twisting up in her large sweater and she frowned, "I-I…don't… know."

"That's okay."

"I-It is?" she blushed.

Peridot stared at her, perplexed, "Of course, it takes time for some people to know how they feel."

"Really?" she asked, raising her volume when the fans cheered around them.

Nodding, Peri forced an uncharacteristic smile, "Actually, Jasper only realized her sexuality two months ago when she fell for me; that all those weird feeling she had about some girls was because she liked girls, too."

Pearl looked over at Jasper on the field and saw her in a different light now. Jasper had struggled, like she was right now.

"So…what should I do?"

Peridot shrugged, "Just go with it, I suppose. Jasper's the first person I've ever liked. If I hadn't just gone for it, I wouldn't be this happy, now."

"Oh."

"And Garnet's a nice girl according to Jasper. She won't hurt you."

Pearl hugged herself slightly as she remembered the moment they shared looking into each other's eyes for the first time and softly spoke.

"I know."

Suddenly, the bleachers roared loudly with cheers. The two looked out to see that the game had ended. The challenging school was defeatedly walking off the field. The home team was happily celebrating. Jasper looked up at the bleachers and blew Peridot a kiss to which Peri shook her head before getting up.

"Come on. Let's go out there."

"Out there…?" Pearl weakly asked, pointing to the field.

"Don't worry," she grunted, becoming exhausted with Pearl's need to be constantly babied.

They made their way out onto the grass. Pearl pulled at her hot sweater for the millionth time while she sheepishly hid behind her roommate. The protection didn't last too long when Jasper jogged over and began groping at her girlfriend in front of everyone.

Pearl moved as far away as possible from everyone, feeling embarrassed and hot from her stupid clothing choice. She was about to head back to the dorms when Garnet walked up next to her. The girl was quiet, offering no greeting, and just standing there.

Despite having texted Garnet a few times this week, being near her in person was nerve-wracking. She swallowed and took a breath before speaking.

"You're very talented."

Pearl was mortified. What kind of compliment was that? It sounded so ridiculous coming out of her mouth.

"Thanks," Garnet answered as she continued to face the odd scene of Jasper eating Peridot's face while everyone else was trying to ignore them and have their own conversations.

Pearl began to rack her brain to come up with something else to say, but Garnet spoke up again.

"You wanna come back to my room?"

Pearl looked up, wide-eyed at the other. Go to her room? Just the two of them? Garnet stood patiently as the other girl fidgeted.

"Um, well-"

What had Peridot said- just go with it, right?

"O-okay!" she managed to say.

Garnet just turned and slowly started to walk off the field. Pearl quickly turned on her heel to follow.

Peridot somehow got away from Jasper's mouth as she watched the couple leave together. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well. Where are they going?"

Rolling her eyes, Peri kissed Jasper deeply, "I'll tell you where we're going."

"Where, babe?" Jasper moaned quietly.

A blush crept up her face, but Peridot kept her composure as she seductively whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "Under the bleachers."

Jasper smirked as she grabbed Peri's hand and lead them away.

Pearl and Garnet reached the dorm building after a five minute walk. It was a quick left turn to Garnet's room. She had the first one on the first floor. As the door opened, Pearl was met with the oddest smell. It was mixture of the typical athlete and the sweet smells of maybe lavender. She moved into the space and quietly looked around. It was strangely neat when knowing that Jasper lived in here, too, though there was a good pile of junk on the girl's bed.

"Make yourself comfortable," Garnet said, "I'm going to get us drinks from the vending machine."

"Oh, okay."

After she was alone, Pearl tiredly sat down on Garnet's bed. She childishly flushed at the fact that she was sitting where the other slept and where she probably…No, no. Why was Pearl thinking of those things? Her eyes drooped and she tugged at her heavy sweater. It was even hotter inside.

The warmth suddenly made her very sleepy. Garnet wouldn't mind if she laid down for a little, right? She'd get up when the girl got back. But that didn't happen, because when Pearl let her head rest against the soft sheets she drifted off, never having noticed how tired she really was.

Garnet walked back in with two fruity drinks and stopped short when she saw Pearl draped precariously on the edge of her bed. She quietly walked over and first made sure that the girl was okay and simply asleep. Sliding her hands underneath Pearl, she moved her to lay properly on the bed.

Pearl twitched, moving into a position that was comfortable. She inadvertently pushed up her sweater to which Garnet pulled it back down. Pearl grumbled in her sleep as she grabbed her sweater and pulled it back up even higher this time. Garnet kindly averted her gaze while trying to slowly pull the piece of clothing down, but Pearl wasn't having any of it. With a sleepy anger, she pulled the sweater over her head and somehow wiggled out of the sleeves.

Then, Garnet watched in amused amazement as the sleeping girl managed to undo her shorts and start pulling them down. She really knew she shouldn't watch the display of nudity, but by now Garnet found it cute rather than sexual as Pearl kicked and rolled around on the bed like some child having a tantrum. Thankfully, Pearl seemed to stop after she was only clad in her tank top and panties. Garnet took a moment to appreciate her lithe figure before moving away.

She grabbed one of the drinks that was still cool from the machine and pressed it lightly to Pearl's temple. The girl's face softened in relief. After a minute, she placed the bottle down next to Pearl's face, who immediately cradled around it.

Garnet took in the scene and knew that Pearl would absolutely mortified if she woke up like this, so she got a thin sheet and loosely wrapped the half naked girl who now didn't seem to mind being covered.

Pearl gave a soft whine that made the other smile.

"So cute…"

After an hour or two, Jasper finally came back to her room with a happy grin on her face and plenty of hickeys.

"Hey, Garnet," she grinned at the girl who was currently sitting at the desk near the door.

Movement from across the room caught both of their attention as Pearl tossed in her sleep.

Jasper's mouth hung open and then she whispered, "Is that Pearl?"

"Yes," Garnet answered, shortly.

"What's she doing in your bed?"

Garnet shrugged, not knowing how to explain the situation.

Suddenly, Pearl grunted and reached one of her arms up and out of the sheets easily revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing the sweater Jasper had seen her in before.

"What's she doing in your bed naked?!" Jasper asked, trying to stay as quiet as her shock could let her.

Garnet shrugged again. She could say that Pearl had been hot but that would had come off wrong.

Jasper just stared at Garnet, confused.

"Um, I'm just gonna go over to Peri's. I don't want to be here when she wakes up."

Garnet nodded, "Good call."


	10. Chapter 10

(nsfw stuff in this one, just saying. so if you don't want to read it when you start seeing the stuff you don't wanna read just skip down to the last couple lines lol )

Pearl awoke with a start. She forced her tired eyes to open and she tried to rearrange her thoughts. Looking up, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She quickly sat up and yelped when she saw Garnet sitting across the room.

"Sup," she announced.

Pearl looked down at herself and screamed again when she saw that her outer layer of clothes were missing.

"What happened?!" she demanded frantically, grabbing at her clothes which had been placed at the end of the bed.

"You fell asleep," Garnet calmly stated.

Pearl's eyes widened, "So, you took my clothes off? What else did you do to me?"

Garnet started to walk over, "You're overreacting…"

"OVERREACTING?!"

Her only thoughts were to get out of here. She stuck her clothes under her arm, clumsily moved past Garnet and grabbed her purse next to the door as she ran out. Pearl managed to run to the stairwell and collapsed under the space beneath the stairs, scooting back to where she couldn't be seen.

She shoved her face into her knees and cried. This had been a terrible mistake. Maybe this is what she needed to understand that her compulsions and the rules that had been forced down her throat were there to keep herself from being hurt so badly.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Taking it out of her purse, she saw that Peridot was calling her. Pearl cleared her throat and answered the phone as level-headed as she could.

"H-hello."

"Oh, thank goodness. Where are you, Pearl?"

Pearl could only cry in response.

"Calm down, Pearl. Whatever you think happened, it didn't."

Pearl could hear Jasper babbling in the background.

Peridot continued to talk, "You just fell asleep, Pearl. She didn't take off your clothes. You do that, remember? When it's hot at night?"

Pearl choked slightly in her cries, "How do you…how do you know she didn't…?"

"Jasper had been over there for a few minutes. She swears there was nothing strange going on besides you getting yourself naked. I even called Garnet awhile ago to make sure you were okay. Nothing happened."

The line remained silent for some time.

"Pearl?"

"…okay."

Pearl hung up and just sat there, wondering if they were right. She looked down at her embarrassing attire. She got up and pulled back on her clothes. None of them seemed stretched out like they had been forced off her and her easy to bruise skin was still pale and undamaged aside from the previous bruise on her thigh that Ruby had gave her. There was nothing amiss about her physically and she began to relax enough to think straight.

Nervously, she walked back out into the hallway and up to Garnet's door. She heard heavy sobs coming from within and Pearl suddenly felt horrible. In trying to protect herself, she had hurt Garnet. The girl had been placed in such an awkward situation and Pearl had instantly thrown the blame at her.

Pearl slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door in.

Garnet was on the floor, facing away from the door. Her crying stopped when she was aware she wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm sorry," Garnet choked out, "I should have woken you up…you just looked so…peaceful. I liked it…and then you…I-"

Pearl quickly crossed the distance, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Garnet.

"I forgive you. Please, stop crying, Garnet."

Garnet turned slightly to be able to see the other's face.

Pearl found herself blushing despite the circumstances, "I should be the one apologizing. I took off my clothes, didn't I? I created such an awkward and disturbing situation for you."

Shaking her head, Garnet forced back a sob, "It's not your fault. And you don't need to forgive me. I ruined things."

Pearl couldn't help but bring her hand up and remove the girl's glasses. The expression under them was heartbreaking. She looked upset and defeated as if Pearl hadn't even come back; like she would never see her again. Pearl reached out her left hand and cupped Garnet's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears that fell from her working eye.

"Shh…" Pearl hushed.

Before Garnet could argue again, Pearl moved closer to her. And then Pearl just went for it. She didn't want to live with the regret of not doing what she felt. And as their lips met, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt like a love she had never experienced. She knew that she was young but if this ended up being a mistake, it would be an amazing mistake.

As they pulled apart, Garnet intertwined their fingers. They stayed that way for a long time until Pearl finally spoke with a question that had been nagging her.

"Why exactly did you ask me to come back here before?"

Garnet looked away, shamefully, "Ironically, I might have wanted to, bed you."

Then, Pearl just laughed.

Garnet was surprised by the reaction, then more so by the words that were spoken to her next.

"Okay, let's do it then."

"Wait, what?" Garnet asked for clarification.

"Let's have sex."

Pearl unhooked their hands and preceded to pull off her sweater with gusto but when she saw Garnet staring openly at her chest through the thin fabric left there she grew flustered and her boldness was lost.

"Um, uh…" Pearl whimpered as she pressed her sweater to her chest.

She completely forgotten how unnerving it could be to be in Garnet's presence.

Garnet took the moment to caress Pearl's now exposed shoulder and leaned in to kiss her. Pearl sighed into the other's lips, beginning to feel comfortable. With a few more kisses and touches, Pearl's uneasiness disappeared.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Pearl?"

She nodded, moving in and sealing it with a kiss.

Garnet was still cautious, "Just tell me if something makes you uncomfortable."

Pearl nodded again as they got up and moved things to the bed.

Garnet turned the tables this time by taking off her own t-shirt that was a bit musty because she hadn't taken a shower after the game because of watching over Pearl. Said girl actually didn't mind the smell as much as she thought she would. It reminded her that people weren't perfect, that Garnet wasn't the perfect person she had held so highly, that she, herself, couldn't be perfect no matter how hard she tried. And that, most importantly, what was going to happen right now wasn't going to be perfect because as she felt Garnet cup her between her legs over her shorts she felt so lost in what was happening.

She had no idea how to have sex with another woman! Hell, not even a guy! She knew all the parts and the concept of how to "create a baby," but nothing else. Nothing!

So, she sat there with a blank face, staring at Garnet's hand holding her down there.

"What?" Garnet asked, lovingly.

"Ummm…" she mumbled before she started to tear up with worry.

Garnet quickly removed her hand, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Um…I-I don't know how to…mmm,"

"You're a virgin."

"Yeah," she admitted and tried her best to make eye contact.

"That's fine. Let's start off wit what you know."

Pearl just sat there expressionless as she thought. She was pretty sure that Garnet didn't want her to explain what a vagina was…but that was literally everything that she knew.

Garnet easily read Pearl's face and suggested, "How about you tell me what you do by yourself."

"By…myself?"

Garnet nodded.

Masturbation!? That's what Garnet wanted to know about? She didn't even…she couldn't remember the last time she had ever touch herself like that. It was pretty embarrassing, but she had been brought up to not do those types of things. Pearl thought back to any memory she could and spoke with mortification.

"R-rubbing feels nice, down there…I suppose."

Garnet let out a deep chuckle, "It does. Will you let me rub you then?"

"O-okay," she blushed.

Pearl felt the other's hand return to where it had been and begin to softly move against her, causing friction.

A loud noise interrupted them and it took a moment for Pearl to realize it was her phone. By then, Garnet had gotten up and answered.

Without so much as a greeting, Garnet's voice boomed into the phone, "PEARL IS TRYING TO GET LAID. GO. AWAY."

She hung up the phone and tossed it back into Pearl's purse before returning to a very embarrassed Pearl.

"That was…oh my, you didn't have to say it like that."

Garnet shrugged and started to touch Pearl again without skipping a beat, rubbing much more forcefully. This time she got a reaction when Pearl bucked up into her hand. Garnet had pressed a spot that had felt very good. Pearl wanted more and she moved against the hand giving her pleasure. But before she could hit that one spot again, Garnet moved away.

"Hmm?" Pearl asked, a little annoyed from things stopping.

"Things feel a lot better with less clothes."

"Oh! Right."

Pearl reached down but was swatted away by Garnet, who began to undress her. Eager to please, Pearl grabbed the other's sports bra strap, suddenly very interested to see what was underneath. Garnet laughed as she made sure to help maneuver her bra over her head as she pulled down Pearl's shorts along with her underwear.

Nervous to actual touch, Pearl backed away once the other was exposed to her. She heard Garnet chuckle before Pearl felt a hand slide up her bare leg before it dived down between them. Pearl was surprised at how smoothly the fingers moved against her; she was obviously wet. She was turned on…by Garnet. Suddenly, she realized this was going too slow for her. She bent over and kissed Garnet, letting her hands bravely grab the other's breast. Garnet let out a deep moan into the kiss.

"I want to see yours," Garnet practically growled between kisses.

"Huh?" Pearl questioned, pulling away confused.

Garnet lightly tugged at the other girl's top.

"Oh!"

Pearl only slightly faltered, self conscious, until Garnet began to nibble around the hem near her cleavage. The tank top was gone within seconds and Garnet was quick to assault the other's chest with kisses and very heavy touching that got Pearl panting. It soon became too much for her and she half gasped, half moaned a question.

"My…t-turn?"

Garnet paused in just her kissing to look up with a predatory grin, "Okay."

She slowly moved back only to be pounced by an exuberant Pearl. She took her time repeating what Garnet had done to her chest along with whatever she felt like doing. When she got Garnet to moan out particularly loud, she finally backed away wiping the excess spit off her mouth.

"You're more freaky than I thought you'd be," Garnet said with a smile.

Pearl blushed, "I just want to keep up with you."

Garnet kissed her cheek softly, "There's no need to do that. You'll have more than enough time to learn things…How about I just take care of you this time?"

All Pearl could do was nod with a stunned expression because of how direct Garnet was being, especially when she confirmed that she wanted to do this a lot more with her.

Garnet easily picked up the smaller girl and laid her down on the bed. Pearl watched as the other ducked down between her legs and before she could understand what was going on, Garnet's lips were kissing her legs. Then fingers became involved as Garnet made sure they were slick by running them slowly up and down Pearl's folds before inserting one into Pearl who jumped a little.

The only time Pearl had ever put something inside her was tampon at a pool party and that had felt absolutely horrible, but Garnet's finger was different. After the slight pain of intrusion, the finger waited a moment before exploring the inside of Pearl. At first it, Pearl was indifferent to how she felt about this until Garnet curled her finger toward the front of her vagina and suddenly began to thrust her finger in and out, aiming at that spot.

Pleasure hit hard for Pearl all of the sudden. Her vision went white and her hips shivered with an abrupt tension. Garnet picked up her speed as she took Pearl's clit in her mouth and began to lap and suck at it. Pearl moaned loudly as she reached down and grabbed at Garnet's hair. She was completely overwhelmed and all she could think about was how this kind of pleasure was even possible.

Her thighs quivered harder and her hips jerked erratically as the pleasure between her legs rose to a level where she thought she about to burst. And then she did. The sensation was vaguely similar to a memory she had thought about earlier, but this pleasure was far more intense. And it lasted much, much longer.

Pearl felt her lower body continue to softly spasm as she fell down from her high. And she couldn't help but let out quiet, languished moans dragging out the last bits of ecstasy from her orgasm.

She felt Garnet lay down next to her but wasn't able to move in her dazed euphoria, nor did she really want to as she focused on the feeling of pure satisfaction. After a few minutes, she gained control of her body and mind again and turned to face Garnet, who had already put her bra, shirt and her glasses back on during Pearl's cool down.

"That was amazing," Pearl sighed happily.

Garnet smirked, "I know."

Pearl turned red and looked away, "T-thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a hint of a laugh behind it, "Now let's get you dressed and back to our worried friends."

Pearl paused in getting up. Friends…she had real friends for the first time in her life. And they were probably worried sick by now! Pearl made a quick move to get up but her body turned to jelly and she fell back.

"Having trouble?" Garnet teased, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Looks like I'll have to carry you back."


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl awkwardly wiggled in Garnet's strong arms as she was carried down the hall to her room. The sun was beginning to set by now and Pearl was very anxious to get to see her friends, but not like this. Her poor legs were still too weak for her to even flex them and the thought of the others seeing her cradled up against Garnet like this was way too much PDA for her.

As they made it to the door, Garnet paused in front of the door when she saw something hanging off the door handle. Pearl followed her gaze.

"A sock?" she innocently asked, "Why is there a sock on the-"

Her question was answered when a thud and a moan could be heard in the room.

"Oh my," Pearl flushed and looked up to Garnet, wondering what they should do.

"My arms are tired," Garnet said simply as she moved to sit down on the floor next to the door with Pearl in her lap.

"Mmm, sorry," Pearl said with embarrassment.

Garnet smiled softly, "You, are very light. Football players aren't."

Oh! Pearl realized that the other was just suffering from athletic fatigue. With nervous hands, she delicately massaged one of the girl's arms. She was sure that she wasn't doing much, but Garnet seemed to enjoy it nevertheless.

There was a randomly loud moan from the other side of the wall and then Peridot yelped.

"Ow! Jasper, my hair!"

"Sorry…"

"Ow!Ow! That's my eye, you idiot!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Things quieted down and only incoherent whispering could be heard. They were obviously fighting now. Pearl wasn't happy to hear this, but the thought that she would be in her warm, soft bed sooner now made her excited.

"Do you think we should knock now?" she asked.

Garnet shook her head, "We should give them time to talk it out. Physical intimacy is hard to make pleasurable when two people are involved."

"But when we did it, it was really good," Pearl blurted out when she couldn't help but recall how quickly she had come. But before she could be humiliated for what she had admitted, Garnet spoke.

"It takes, a lot, of practice."

Pearl looked up at her with an odd mixture of emotions and Garnet registered what she had just implied. She was always so careful with what she said, but around Pearl things just seemed to unconsciously slip out. Quickly, she tried to clean up her mess.

"…I have, been with a few other people. But none of the relationships ever passed the point of being more than just physical. Being with you Pearl has been very different. I care deeply for you."

Pearl was thoroughly red down to her neck by the time the other stopped talking.

"I-I," Pearl stuttered, "I really like you, too."

Garnet couldn't help but smile despite wanting to stay serious in the conversation, "Before, I was meaning to properly ask you out on a date."

"Oh! Okay," she gleefully replied.

They kissed happily and then Garnet reluctantly moved out from underneath Pearl, finally deciding it was time to get her tired lover to bed. As she posed to knock on the door, she stopped as she watched Pearl try to stand up. She moved to help but Pearl avoided the helping hands, wanting to have some form of dignity when the others finally saw her. They already knew full well what had transpired thanks to Garnet's phone dialogue, but they didn't need to see her weak kneed and exhausted from a thorough fucking! She especially didn't want to give Jasper the opportunity to make fun of her.

But as her legs trembled harshly as she leaned up against the wall, she knew there was noway she would manage to properly walk.

Garnet didn't want to be so turned on by the struggles of Pearl, but knowing that she had caused it- that got her hot. After another few seconds though, Garnet took the other up in her arms. This time Pearl begrudgingly let it happen as she tried to look more majestic as she was held, trying to appear like a queen on her throne rather than the harlot she felt like at the moment.

Garnet leaned forward and knocked on the door with her elbow due to her full arms.

There was a minute of bustling in the room before Peridot answered the door.

"Pearl," she sighed in relief before greeting them properly, "Hi, you two."

The sock on the door suddenly caught Peri's attention. She picked it up and turned to a scared-looking Jasper.

"Did you seriously put a sock on the door?" Peridot asked with a mixture of annoyance and disgust. She continued to mutter as she moved away to let the others into the room.

Jasper's face lit up when she saw Pearl being carried and then being placed down on her bed. Pearl sat up straight, crossed her legs and fixed her outfit, trying to remain decent.

"Sooo…" Jasper drawled out, teasingly.

Peridot gave an exasperated sigh, "I think you should go back to your dorm, Jasper. Aren't you tired from the game today?"

Jasper frowned, but got up and Peridot followed her over to the door. There was an awkward pause before they kissed goodbye with Jasper looking apologetic from earlier events that the others didn't know exactly about. Garnet took that moment to steal a quick kiss from Pearl without the other couple seeing.

"Text me," Garnet said lowly before turning to leave with Jasper.

Peridot waved at the two athletes as they left and then she shut the door.

Jasper sighed heavily and hung her head as they walked down the stairs.

"Wrong hole?" Garnet joked with a straight face.

Jasper couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh, my god…no!"

The other shrugged and waited patiently for the other to stop giggling to start the serious discussion.

"We just don't synch up sometimes. I mean, one minute she'll like it when I pull her hair and the next minute she'll punch me in the face for it," she sighed and paused for a moment before continuing, "Basic make outs aren't too bad, though. But then when we get more into it and she ends up elbowing me in the neck by accident and then we fight over what position we wanna do it in and by then she's not even in the mood and I hurt her cause she's not wet and I just wanna have sex and UGH! This is so much harder than I thought it was gonna be!"

"Yup."

"Huh? That's all you have to say? Help me out, bro."

"Don't worry. I have an idea. You two free this Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

(lots more nsfw stuff...couldn't stop myself)

Peridot reluctantly ambled behind her friends as they all walked out to the parking lot. Yesterday, Jasper had nervously told her that Garnet wanted to take them on a "field trip" today. Jasper swore she had no idea where they were going.

The only thing Peridot wanted was to sleep in, play video games and snuggle with her girlfriend on her weekend off, but here she was.

Though, it was nice to actually see Pearl for more than a couple minutes every day for this entire week. Her relationship with Garnet had taken a very serious turn this week and they would spend every free moment together.

They were usually seen hanging out in the commons respectfully debating about things, such as, what Pearl was learning in her culture class which Garnet had taken last semester. Though most of the time, Garnet was too opened minded and it confused the hell out of Pearl, who was very one sided about many issues. So, most conversations ended with Pearl cutely fuming in frustration about how strange her new girlfriend's mind worked. But then Garnet would lean in close and whisper sweet nothings into the Pearl's ear until she was red in the face. Sometimes they would run off to one of their room's, usually Garnet's.

"And here we are," Garnet announced.

Peridot looked up from her feet to see them standing in front of a large mini van.

Jasper cringed, "You drive this loser of a thing?"

"My van is dope," she countered matter of factly, before opening the front side door for Pearl.

"Thank you," Pearl politely smiled, getting in.

Jasper huffed, "I wanted shotgun."

Peridot grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "Come on, Jasper. You can settle for a seat next to me, right?"

Immediately perking up, Jasper jumped into the back of the van.

As Peridot was the last of them to climb, she quickly whispered to Pearl, "Where exactly are we going?"

Pearl just gave a shrug with the most innocent, smiling face.

God, this was going to be bad. Peridot could just tell.

Pearl, on the other hand, was very excited. Garnet had already discussed where they were going. A sex shop. Pearl, of course, had been horrified at first by even the mention of such a place. It had been brought up nonchalantly during their first date at a local diner. And while Pearl thought this kind of topic was not appropriate so soon in their relationship, Garnet had cut off her dismayed squawks with the simple retort: "I already shagged ya."

That comment made her rethink what she had been taught before. The two of them had done things in an order that was usually frowned upon, but everything was fine. Even better so because it was all out there and Pearl didn't need to be nervous.

So, Pearl sat there in the car, excited in more than just one way, which became more apparent to her when Garnet got into the driver's side. The jeans shorts Garnet wore slid up revealing most of her thigh as she sat down. Pearl forced herself to look away and back at her friends.

The couple was seated in the middle row, much to Jasper's vexation because the style of the van had an aisle between the two of them for someone to be able to get to the back seats. But then it didn't seem to bother the touchy-feely girl much longer when they started to talk about something.

After a half an hour driving, the van pulled up to a small shop outside of town. It was hard to keep the surprise now because of the three large letters painted on the front of the building: S-E-X.

Garnet and Pearl watched the others' reactions. Jasper looked pensive and worried as she tried to think how her friend had thought this was helpful. Peridot just kind of sat there, staring without much of an expression.

Jasper anxiously turned to Peri and nervously laughed out, "You don't have to go in."

Peridot faced Garnet, "Do they sell sex toys?"

Garnet nodded.

Peridot gave a pleased grunt before she reached over and slid open the door.

"I needed a new vibrator anyway," she muttered as she got out of the van.

Jasper sputtered, "W-wait. You have a vibrator?"

She quickly jumped out and pulled Peridot over for a more private conversation.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"You never asked," she said, acting as if it was no big deal, "Many women need the help of extra stimuli to achieve orgasm."

Jasper did her best to ignore that the word orgasm had come out of her girlfriend's mouth as she finally comprehended what the hell was going on with their sex life. It hadn't been her fault at all! Of course, an uptight nerd like her would need a lot more than some kissing to get into it!

Giving a relieved sigh, Jasper hugged Peri.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked confused.

Silence.

"The others are waiting for us, Jasper."

Snapping back to attention, Jasper pulled away and wiped a stray tear.

"Are you crying?" Peridot inquired.

"Nope!" she lied as she turned away to join the other two in front of the shop.

Peridot followed her girlfriend, not understanding what was going on with Jasper for the first time.

Jasper grinned up at Garnet, "You are like the queen of sex, you know that right?"

"Fully aware of that."

Peridot mouthed, 'what the fuck?' to Pearl, who just looked disconcerted.

They filed into the shop and was met by a cheery, young woman.

"Hello, darlings."

"Hey, Lapis," Garnet greeted.

Lapis giggled softly and then looked over to the others, "Are you all Garnet's friends?"

"Yeah," Jasper grinned, "Now, where do you keep your vibrators?"

"Over there, on those shelves."

"Sweet."

"Feel free to ask me any questions you have," she added as Jasper walked across the room with Peridot close behind.

"Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" Lapis asked, directed toward Pearl, who was apprehensively clinging to Garnet's arm.

"She's with me," Garnet interjected.

"Oh?" Lapis sounded as she looked between the two of them and then back up to Garnet, "…so, I suppose asking you if you're busy tonight would be rude, huh?"

Garnet remained silent.

Lapis' smile turned to a wistful frown as she walked off.

Pearl's grip got tighter on her girlfriend's arm and in a small voice asked, "You two used to date?"

Garnet shook her head, "We made out once."

Pearl settled down a bit and then Garnet lead her over to some shelves to start browsing.

"Um," Pearl peeped out, "Are we going to buy something to…use together?"

"Sure. Or we don't have to buy anything."

She was comforted by not being pressured into anything, but her nether region had a mind of its own and it wasn't going to leave this place without buying anything. She had spent half the night awake thinking about the things she had researched dealing with sex toys.

Jasper was having similar feelings as she watched her girlfriend pick up different products and look them over diligently.

"You really take this stuff seriously, huh?"

Peridot looked up from the small bullet she was holding, "Toys can end up costing a lot of money. I want to get the right ones."

"Ones?"

She nodded, "It's a mood killer have to change out batteries during, so I suppose I'll get at least two this time."

Change batteries? During? How hard was she going? Jasper picked up one of the larger ones that Peridot seemed to be considering the most. She looked at the label on the back and her jaw dropped.

"Lasts three hours on highest setting?!"

The others looked over at her outburst and she quickly ducked her head. Turning back to Peridot she asked at a low volume, "How long do you go for?"

"Average is five," she off handedly answered, paying more attention to the toys.

Jasper's eyes went wide, "Five what?"

"Hours."

"To cum?"

Peridot crunched up her nose, "To orgasm, yes."

Jasper was surprised. Was that normal? When she did it, it took like twenty minutes.

"How the hell do you find five hours?"

Peridot finally looked up from items, "I don't need to do it very often so if I find the time, I find it. Since I started at the boarding school I'm only able to do it when Pearl goes back to her parents for holidays."

Jasper looked at her with distress. This was insane. She couldn't go a week without rubbing, at least, one out and Peridot only did it a couple times a year.

Peridot tilted her head in curiosity, "What about you?"

"W-what exactly did you wanna know?"

She shrugged, "Since you're the one who finds this very important, you can tell me what you want me to know."

Jasper just stood there, still holding the vibrator. The vibrator that would probably not even get her girlfriend half way there. She couldn't tell Peri how different she was. Peri actually seemed okay with what she had been given in that area of her life.

"I'm waiting," Peridot stated, "Or should I continue shopping?"

"Well, I-um," she looked around helplessly, "Maybe you should try a different toy? A better, bigger one? How about the dildos over there?"

"Ew, I don't like- No dildos. Jasper why are avoiding telling me?"

"I'm not. I just…um…"

"Jasper," she said in a threatening tone.

Jasper broke instantly, "I whack off like all the time and it- it only takes me like twenty minutes."

Peridot seemed surprised for a moment then her face fell back down to its normal expression, "Okay. Thanks for sharing." She then leaned over and kissed the other chastely before going back to shopping.

"Peridot…"

"Mmm?"

"You do realize how different we are?" she questioned, sadly.

"Do you mean in general or just sexually?"

Jasper ignored the question, "We can never have sex."

Peridot looked up confused, "We've already had sexual interactions."

"That's not what I mean," she said in frustration.

"Please, tell me what you mean then."

"…I-I want to make you cum…I want to cum with you," Jasper teared up.

Peridot put down the toys and took Jasper's hands in hers.

"Is this why you always get aggravated when we have sex?"

"Yes," she sighed, defeatedly.

"…I love you."

Jasper nearly choked, but then managed to garble out, "I-I love you, too."

They kissed softly and rested their foreheads against each others for a minute until-

"Shit," Peridot gritted out.

"What?" Jasper asked, worriedly.

"We confessed in a sex shop," she sighed, "That's so unromantic."

Jasper laughed, "You actually know what romance is?"

Peridot glared, "Of course, I do."

They moved apart from each other and looked around. Garnet and Pearl were no longer in the shop. As they headed for the door, Lapis stood up from her seat at the cash register and called out to them.

"Those two said they had to get something from the car and that they'd be back in a few minutes…if you know what I mean."

Jasper rushed to the window in the shop, hoping to get a view, but the back windows of the van were too tinted.

"And that's why I didn't want to sit in the back seat," Peridot explained.


	13. Chapter 13

( And here is, finally, some nsfw Jaspidot! btw this will be the last chapter of this specific story. I'm doing a sequel so don't worry! It will involve more Ruby and, of course, Sapphire's gonna be there, duh! Also some Amethyst so yay!)

Today was the day it was going to happen. Jasper was determined to make it happen. For what to happen you might ask? To finally fully satisfy her girlfriend in bed. It had been a month since their trip to the sex shop and their confessions about sexual things and of love. And while Peridot assured her that she didn't need to go over the top to try and satisfy her sexually, Jasper loved a challenge as much as she loved her girlfriend.

Over the past month, Jasper had taken her goal very seriously. And she had done many things to prepare. There was a lot of research involved, including, learning everything Garnet had to offer, plenty of surfing the internet and book reading, and then most importantly she learned from the primary source, Peridot. Though the latter was probably the hardest thing to do. I mean, asking 'Do you like this?' during sex so many times was pretty annoying.

But the day had finally arrived where she planned to reach for the gold, so to speak. She had gotten Pearl out the dorm room thanks to Garnet and Peridot had the day off. So, she arrived at Peridot's dorm right after Pearl had left. She had at least seven hours now before they would be disturbed.

Using her spare key, Jasper snuck into the room to see her girlfriend still sleeping. Perfect. Taking off her jacket and shoes, Jasper made herself comfortable before slipping into bed with the other. She had done this a few times before so that today Peri wouldn't punch her in the face like the first time because she had been so freaked out that someone was in her bed.

Peri grunted as she was awoken by the movement of the mattress dipping down.

"Morning, babe," Jasper said, sweetly.

"Mmm…hey."

Jasper's confidence levels boosted when the other leaned in for a long kiss. When they broke away, Peridot sat up.

"I'll be right back," she yawned, sliding into a pair of slippers before getting up to leave.

"Ok," Jasper smiled.

The door shut behind Peridot as she left. It was the girl's usual morning routine. She would wake up and go to the bathroom to relieve herself first. This was the perfect time for Jasper to turn on the romance. She quickly got up and made the bed before she sprinkled some rose petals she had brought all over the sheets. The curtains were already closed, so all she had to do next was light a few candles.

Peridot came back in a few minutes with a much less groggy appearance. She didn't bother looking up though as she entered the room.

"Hey, there," Jasper cooed.

This got the other's attention and she brought her gaze up to see Jasper lying in her bed that was covered in petals. She bit her lip to stifle her laughter. Jasper was always so forward and cliche about wanting to have sex, but it was one of the reasons she loved the jock so much. Playing along, as to not damage Jasper's self esteem, Peridot climbed onto the bed, but much to her surprise, Jasper wasn't her usual 'let's wait and see what Peridot wants' self. She instead grabbed the other and pulled her into her lap as she sat up. Peridot presumed that her girlfriend was simply very horny and that she should probably give in now.

Relaxing against Jasper's body, Peridot could feel the other's hands travel underneath her oversized sleeping shirt. Her fingers nimbly moved across her skin and landing on her nipples, she began to tease them.

Peridot was embarrassed at how quickly she let out a moan. Jasper had become very good at pleasuring her in the last week or two and she found her libido having risen. That was a bit of a bad thing though because sometimes she would find it difficult to concentrate in class when she would remember how Jasper would touch her in certain places.

When Peridot suddenly realized she had lost herself in dirty thoughts for the last few minutes, she looked down to see that they were both naked now. She wondered how Jasper always got her to loose focus so easily in these sorts of situations.

Jasper admired the deep blush across Peridot's face as she continued to let her hands roam across the smooth white skin. Then she moved her mouth to the crook of the other's neck and started to give her bites and hickeys, something she learned her girlfriend really enjoyed. Peridot moaned and made a move to reach out to the dresser next to her bed.

Jasper held her back.

"You looking for this?" she asked as she held up a large vibrator.

Peridot groaned deeply, jerking her hips against the bed beneath her. It had become a normal thing for them to use vibrators when they were together now. Jasper found that she liked using them as much as her girlfriend did. It had been awhile ago when Peri had demanded she dominate for once. Mind-blowing was an understatement on how wildly amazing it was to have your clit stimulated so much.

With a click, the vibe turned on and Jasper didn't tease the girl like she normally would. She rubbed it between her folds and Peri gasped loudly.

"Oh, god, Jasper."

"Feels good?" she inquired breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, there's plenty more to come."

Peridot managed to open her eyes that she hadn't realized she had closed, her face turning to suspicion. Jasper wasn't one to talk much during physical activities. And if she did, it was usually convoluted slurs of profanity.

"What?" Jasper asked, turning the vibrator off.

"How come you're acting differently?"

Shit. Jasper knew she forgot to plan for something. Should she say what she was up to? She hadn't considered whether it would speed things up or end things with an argument. But with the other staring at her perplexed, she didn't see much of a choice.

"I might have planned out something for you."

"Like what?"

"…Orgasm?" she asked with nervous uncertainty.

Peridot turned to look over at Pearl's side of the room, "So that's why she's going to be out all day."

Jasper chuckled tensely, "Yeah…I got Garnet to help me out."

"Mmm, okay," she shrugged before shifting back to lay down with her legs on either side of her girlfriend.

"Wait, you mean you're up for it?"

"We have plenty enough time to achieve it, so yes."

Jasper grinned as she got into a better position by crossing her legs and scooting up in between the other's thighs, driving Peridot's legs farther apart. The pose created a full view for Jasper to enjoy as she turned on the vibe and got back to work.

It took a lot of endurance from Jasper as they they were well into the second hour. With every minute she watched tick by on the digital clock on the night stand, she tried to keep her spirits up. She wasn't going to stop until Peridot was satisfied because it meant so much to her.

Peridot was currently pressing the side of her face into a pillow as she raised her hips to meet the fingers that were thrusting into her. In the back of her mind she felt bad that Jasper was going to have a sore arm later, but then she'd get a burst of pleasure from those fingers and she would find herself loudly begging for more. This was a million times better than laying alone in bed doing everything for herself. She could actually feel herself getting close a few times, but didn't want to tell Jasper and get her hopes up when nothing ended up happening. She was used to disappointment, but Jasper wasn't.

"God, you look beautiful," Jasper complimented lovingly. She smiled as she moved to Peridot's side while continuing her thrusts.

Peridot pushed her face further into the pillow, embarrassed by how close she could feel Jasper being to her.

"Look at me," Jasper requested softly, taking a moment to be selfish. She knew that Peri didn't like making too much eye contact when things became heavy, but Jasper wanted to see the enjoyment on her girlfriend's face.

Jasper waited patiently until slowly, but surely, Peridot turned to look over. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth was slightly open with drool coming out and her skin was bright pink all the way down to her chest. Just seeing her like this caused a renewed spirit in Jasper and her fingers moved quicker and she happened to change the angle as well.

Suddenly, Peridot's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her hips started to quiver and Jasper could feel the walls of her vagina beginning to spasm. They were both in shock as Peridot abruptly came.

"Damn, babe. You came?" Jasper asked as Peri dropped her hips back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh, effectively making the other's fingers slide out.

Peridot was trying to catch her breath as she put an arm around Jasper and lethargically nodded to reassure her girlfriend.

Jasper was ecstatic. She had done it!

Finally able to talk again, Peridot weakly spoke, "T-that was really great…and fast, too."

"Yeah," Jasper smiled as she pushed Peri's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"How-" she took a deep breath, still recovering, "How long did I take?"

Jasper looked over to the clock, "Under the three hour mark, looks like."

Peridot sighed in relaxation, "Thanks for going that long. I'll be sure to give you a massage for anything that gets sore."

Smirking, Jasper picked herself up and straddled Peri, "Oh there's already something that's very sore."

Raising an eyebrow, Peridot smiled deviously, "Okay."

"Make sure you give me a happy ending, eh?" Jasper joked.

"Please, don't kill the mood, Jasper."

"Sorry, sorry- oh wait!"

Peridot watched as the other reached over to the nightstand to grab her phone.

"I swear if you take a picture of-"

"Don't worry," Jasper giggled, "I just need to text Garnet real quick."

Peridot couldn't help but smile fondly because she had a good clue of what Jasper was writing.

"Alright, done," Jasper said as she put the phone back and then returned to straddling the smaller girl, "Now where were-"

Jasper's voice turned into a warbled cry as Peri wasted no time by shoving two dry fingers into a very wet hole. The friction and slight pain made Jasper tremble. Peridot picked herself up with her free hand and took a nipple into her mouth to suck.

After waiting such an extended time, Jasper didn't last very long. She shuttered in orgasm and whined as she finally lost strength in her limbs and fell down into Peridot, who took it in good stride despite her body being practically crushed.

She somehow wiggled out from underneath the large girl and got up. Her legs were wobbly but she managed to stand up. As she looked over at her now sleeping girlfriend, her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up Jasper's phone.

She checked the message to Garnet and it read, "Mission accomplished! (¬‿¬)"


End file.
